Agressive Love
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak is dating Virgil. There relationship is perfectly fine...due to something HotStreak says Virgil is extremly creeped out, but other than that its fine.


Author's Note: Psycho Chan(that's me) speaking! I thought about the love HotStreak would posses…and it is a scary love…you see…not only do I see him being the jealous type but also the aggressive kind with violence in his words…Unfortunately…this is a true story applied to the man…yes…I am Francis…I noticed the queen in Solitaire and I did the creepy rant about…bodies…it's a creepy love if you don't understand it…even if you're my girlfriend…*awkward cough*ANYWAY…enjoy

Aggressive Love

Revenge on a Nonexistent Person

Playing a game of solitaire on his boyfriend's computer, Francis Stone loses miserably. Game after game he has lost for almost a half hour. The game really is frustrating, proved by the sneer of hatred on his pretty face. If it weren't for that promise to Virgil…this computer would be in over a billion pieces, burning. Just because a man tosses a computer across the room and burns another and stomps the last one screaming 'You may have won against me at chess but you were no match for me at kick boxing!!' does not mean you have an anger problem and need to make a promise not to destroy a stupid cheating box…

Looking at the clock, Francis realizes that another twenty minutes have passed. And he's still losing. It's about this time, Virgil walks in, worried to see that red head growling at the computer he has yet to pay off. "What'cha doin'?" He saunters over, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Playin' a damn game of solitaire…" The man starts another no good game, probably with the same results…anger being one of those results.

With a soft chuckle, Virgil points out the obvious. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're losing."

"Shuddup…I learned som'thin' though…" The man continues his clicking.

"What?""The queens' a fuckin' whore." Francis points out his learning.

"…what?" Virgil is rather dumbfounded.

"She's a whore, see-" clicking on an available red queen, Francis drags it over to a black king. "You put her on the king, then-" clicking through the cards in the top left corner, HotStreak finds a black jack. "The jack goes on top. Whore" he simply puts.

"…ooooooookaaaaaaay then……" Virgil stands upright, staring at the screen then the red head.

"Really. Wouldn't surprise me if the knight was occupying her third hole." The red head says through a chuckle, creeping out the boy behind him.

"Well then…I'm…gonna go now and pretend this conversation never happened…"

"I just noticed."

"Well don't notice those kind of things anymore…it's way creepy…and weird…"

"…fine…" Getting up and abandoning the game from Hell, HotStreak picks up Virgil, and carries him the couple feet to his bed, tossing him on it. The small body bounces slightly as it lands on the light blue and white sheets, sinking in as the larger body crawls over it.

_Well that sure got me in the mood (_totally sarcastic by the way_)_

Virgil's lips are taken by the other man as he begins to feel his chest. The hero finds himself returning the kiss.

_Like I can deny him but still…_

That gentle kiss turns into a fight of the tongues as Virgil tries to keep a little dominate…he always seems to lose. Even when HotStreak is high as a kite of drunk off his ass he still loses. Which evens out because he can win a game of solitaire occasionally. Moments later, he is stripped of his brightly colored clothes.

Abandoning his boyfriend's mouth, HotStreak moves his mouth to one of his dark nipples, winning a moan out of Virgil almost immediately upon contact. As his hands rub slim hips, the older man can feel Virgil lean into all of his touches. And it still felt great even after a couple months of dating.

A hot palm cups Virgil's growing erection, forming hard pumps from the base, sending the boy into a fit of chills. He grasps sheets in handfuls, bucking his hips for more. Just as he had asked for, HotStreak pumps Virgil's arousal quickly. With a low groan, the boy releases himself into Francis's awaiting hand.

Blushing furiously, Virgil watches HotStreak take the time to eyes him before stripping himself of his clothes. Now it's the hero's turn to eye his lover. Watching scarred skin get stripped down. He loved HotStreak's body as much as HotStreak loved his.

_Although…he always does manage to get me in the mood…_

Tossing the clothes, the now naked red head digs in between the mattress, gaining the attention of the hero. He pulls out a bottle of lubricant he barely uses. Uncapping it, Virgil sighs in relieve.

_Wow…he actually remembered…I'll be able to walk tomorrow!_

Once fully lubed up, HotStreak gets into position, rubbing his cock head to Virgil's entrance. Shyly, the younger boy opens his legs for him. Virgil holds his breath as the thick rod penetrates him slowly. He lets out a shuddered breath, loving the feeling of that solid man meat sliding smoothly into him.

Wasting no time, HotStreak rolls his hips into the smaller body, biting at the exposed neck. He feels the body beneath him writhe in his grasp, thrusting his own dark hips against Francis's. Virgil wraps his thin legs around the hips of the other man, clawing the sheets in pleasure. Virgil comes and shortly after, HotStreak too releases himself, deep within Virgil.

Squirming at the feel, Virgil arches as the thrusting slows to a stop. Both men pant, catching their breath from their play. Catching his first, HotStreak pulls out of his lover, laying next to him on his small bed. Virgil enjoys his fuzz, totally satisfied. He looks up to see his red head looking down at him with a soft smile. Pulling the smaller body into his arms, Francis nuzzles the damp hair of his boyfriend. "I'll always love you…" This was one of those few moments of sharing feelings that Francis has. It's happened once before, the day he told him he loved him. That was it.

"I'll always love you too HotStreak." Returning the nuzzle, Virgil avoids using his real name. HotStreak hates it. Only those who have power over him can use it, his abusive father, his neglecting mother, and his little sister.

"Even if you dump my ass for someone else."

Virgil smiles. _That's so sweet._

"But then I'd have to hunt them down and kill them."

Virgil keeps his smile. _It got a little creepy…but still sweet._

"Yup…you ever leave me for some skank…I'd hunt her ass down and beat the shit out of her. Into a useless body were I would dissect her piece by piece. I'll cut that dead body up and use her as little trinkets around the house. Turn her breasts into a lamp, use her limbs for legs of a table. I'd use her hair as a mop every fuckin' day too. I'd sit on my porch underneath her dried up hands and feet as little decorations as I look out at her fat ass, which was dug out to be a birdfeeder. I'll be sitting on my chair, sipping her pulpy blood through a straw which is really her esophagus. Her back would be used as a welcome matt for all to wipe their feet on. I'd also have a cool disco light made of her ribcage too. Yup…Host a party with her head as a volleyball…" The man smiles, unaware he is speaking out loud any more. "Get a dog so I could turn her cum filled stomach as a dog bowl. While I'm at it I mind as well put her eyes in a jar so she can see me everyday until the day I die myself. And sow her teeth into a kick ass necklace…I'd do the same if it were a man only I'd feed his filthy pecker to the dog and turn his nipples into refrigerator magnets. I'd do all this so that when I walk around, I am reminded of my everlasting love of you."

Virgil eyes widened at the dissection part actually. He remains silent, seriously creeped out. "That's…so…sweet…" The last word was gulped out. HotStreak smiles, kissing his hero on the forehead. _In an __**EXTREMLY **__creepy way…_

"I love you Virg."

"I love you too." Virgil decides to hide his creeped outness behind a fake smile. _…I'm not sleeping tonight…_


End file.
